


The Sea Speaks In Whispers

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Mentions of Death, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, spn one shot, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: After her parents die, Y/N realizes they weren't just hearing things in the night.





	The Sea Speaks In Whispers

##  **The Sea Speaks in Whispers  
**

She stood silently as the flames provided the only light on the beach. Dean was next to her and gently took her hand in his.

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” he kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry.”

She looked at him, but words wouldn’t come. He understood and pulled her into his arms as they watched her parents bodies turn to ashes on the beach they loved and came back to after her brother’s death five months earlier.

Her eyes moved to the water. She knew it was crazy but she wondered…

“Sweetheart, the flames are dying down. Sam said he'd….”

“Yeah,” Y/N turned to Sam. “Thank you.”

“Get some rest, Y/N.” Sam gave her a hug before his brother gently pulled her back to his side.

Dean watched Y/N over the next few days. She sat by the water’s edge and sometimes, he swore she was talking to herself. Late one afternoon, a week or so after the funeral, Sam caught a case. Dean knew it was too soon for Y/N. Despite Sam’s insistence he could handle the case, Dean knew he needed to back his brother up.

“Y/N?” Dean said her name softly.

She turned, surprised to see him. “Dean?”

“It’s getting late and I need to talk to you.” He sat next to her and smiled when she moved closer to him. He cared for Y/N. Dean Winchester loved her.

He loved her enough he was in the middle of proposing when she got the call about her parents.

“What’s going on?”

“Sam found a case. It’s an hour away. We can come back in the evenings, we can do research from here…”

“I don’t need a babysitter, Honey.” Y/N closed her eyes. “I think I would like some time alone. I need to go through things and make some decisions…”

“Decisions?”

Y/N saw the panic in his eyes. She moved her lips to his and smiled. “Nothing is changing with us. I just need to decide if it’s time to let the house go.”

“Sweetheart, are you sure you want to be alone?”

Nodding, she kissed him again.  “I love you, Dean. More than I could ever say. I just need time to process everything. Losing everyone so close together…”

Dean understood. “I’ll call you four times a day.”

“Dean,” she laughed, remembering how she feared he’d never be able to commit to her. “Just get the job done and come back to me.”

“Always.”

The case was more complicated than they expected. As always. Three days after they moved into a cheap motel just an hour north of the beach house, Dean called and was shocked when he heard how out of breath Y/N was.

“You okay?”

“I was running.” She told him. “I need to keep in shape.”

“Don’t overdo it.” Dean told her. “I’ll keep you in shape soon enough.”

“Perv!” Y/N giggled but soon quieted down. “Dean, there’s a case here too.”

He stood up immediately. “Sam’s got this. Another hunter is here also. I’ll be back…”

“No! Stop!” Y/N shouted into the phone. “Listen to me,

Dean. Please.” He agreed. “ ** _My parents use to tell me the sea spoke to them. I never really understood what they meant until they died. Now I hear it too._** ”

“Y/N?”

“I always thought they meant it the way you do when you say pie or burgers call out to you. I thought they meant that this was their place. The sea is talking to me.”

“Y/N, I’m coming back. Just for tonight.”

“I won’t be here when you come back.” She said. “Thank you for loving me. You’ve never said it, I know you do. I love you, Dean Winchester. You’re a good man. Please find someone to love again. You deserve better than what I’m doing to you.”

“Y/N?! Sweetheart, please wait! We’ll do it together.” Dean had no intention of doing whatever she was thinking. He had to stop her. “Stay on the phone with me. Please. I love you! Damn it, I love you and I want to marry you!”

“I’m sorry,” she was sobbing. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I love you.”

The call ended. Dean was already driving toward the beach house and pushed down on the gas. He pulled in front of the house in record time and ran full speed toward the water. He looked around and saw her at the edge, face down in the sand with waves crashing against her.

“Y/N?! No! No, Sweetheart! No!” Dean screamed. “Damn it, Y/N!”

He held her for what seemed like hours before Sam touched his shoulder. Sam realized their case was connected to Y/N’s brother and parents. Over six months, twenty three people had drowned up and down the coast.

There was something in the sea.

“Sammy, we need to…”

“I got this…”

Dean shook his head. “No, I need to. I love her. I should take care of her.”

“Let me help.” Sam insisted.

Dean was all business as they built the pyre. He said nothing as he gently wrapped Y/N in a silk blanket he knew she loved. It wasn’t until Sam handed him the torch Dean froze.”

“This is all Aphrodite?”

“She’s bitter over her love being taken from her. Now she takes those in love…”

Dean looked at Y/N. “I’m so sorry, Sweetheart.”  He thought about the small diamond ring he slipped on her finger before gently wrapping her in the silk blanket. “I love you, Y/N Y/L/N. I will never stop.”

His body shook as he lit the fire. Tears rolled down his eyes as he watched the woman he loved turn to ash.

_Dean….you don’t have to be alone….._

Dean stopped and looked at the water. “Did you hear that?”

Sam shook his head. “What’s going on?”

_Y/N is here. She wants you to join us. Your love will never die here in the sea…_


End file.
